


Love Me Today Don't Leave Me Tomorrow

by Brookelyn13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is dead...sorry, Asshole Derek, Blow Jobs, Everyone's alive, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Set After Season 3, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Peter Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski/Bottom Peter Hale, no malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelyn13/pseuds/Brookelyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter decide to try and test out the chemistry between them. Will love be in their corner or will their story have a not so happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their First Night

Almost twelve hours of non-stop research and Stiles had finally hit his breaking point. He lets out a groan and slumps in his desk chair when he sees the alarm clock read 2:13 AM in bright digital text. He gets up only to fall straight into his bed not bothering to change out of his clothes. He's almost in his perfect dream land when he hears the sound of his window being opened. He lets out a grunt then throws his pillow in the general direction of whoever decided to bother him at this ungodly hour. 

"Whatever supernatural problem your having now will have to wait until I at least get five hours of sleep." Stiles grumbles at the shadow standing by his window. "No need to be so grumpy Stiles." Peter says in a mocking tone. Of course Peter Hale had to be the one to creep in through his window like the creepy creeper undead uncle he was. "Peter I'm really not into having a sass battle with you right now, so please go." Stiles felt the bed dip as Peter decided to make himself at home. "You know you enjoy my company no matter what hour of the night." He says "But tell me Stiles what is keeping you up so late?" 

Stiles turns his face so he can actually see the man and realizes how close Peter actually was to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, it felt comforting. Ha! Peter Hale comforting, that’s a new one. "What's keeping me up?" He starts, "I'll tell you what’s keeping me up so late, this stupid supernatural world we live in! Because whenever something spooky comes in to this beacon of a town we live in, I have to be the one to figure out how to kill the damn thing! So that, Peter Hale, is why I am up so god damn late!" Stiles didn't realize how close he had moved himself to Peter during his rant to realize how blue and beautiful Peters eyes are. Peters voice pulls Stiles back to reality. "Well Stiles, I for one think you have overworked yourself and need to relax a little bit. I could help you if you’re interested?" Peters hand rest on Stiles' thigh, Stiles can feel himself hardening in his jeans, he ducks his head as his face turns red in embarrassment. 

Peter was having none of that and lifts Stiles head back up. They stared at each other for a second before Peter started to move towards Stiles and Stiles also started to fall towards the wolf. Right before their lips touch Peter stops and looks at Stiles as if he's asking for permission. Stiles gives a faint nod and Peter closes the distance between them. 

The only way Stiles can describe the kiss, magical. When Peters lips hit his he melted into the other man like their lips were made for each other. Stiles moves one of his hands into Peters hair and the other on his lower back trying to draw Peter closer. 

Stiles feels Peters tongue trying to gain access to his mouth and gladly lets him in. Stiles moans the moment their tongues touch, everything about what’s happening is amazing. It feels like it's been hours when they finally pull away from each other breathless. Stiles is the first to break the silence of course, "Wow...that was..." 

"Yeah, I know." Peter says, "Do you...um...would you..." Peter stutters out. 

Stiles has never seen the man at a loss for words, Stiles did that! Stiles made Peter like this just from kissing him. Stiles takes the hand from Peters lower back and puts it on the man’s crotch, where Peters hard! "Wanna continue this with a little less clothes?" Stiles says in the sexiest voice he can muster. 

It's enough for Peter cause the next thing he knows, Stiles is on his back with Peters lips back on his, unbuttoning his flannel. Once his flannel and undershirt are off, Peter starts attacking Stiles' neck with bites and kisses.

Stiles moans at the sensation and tries to thrust his hips up to gain some sort of friction, but Peter has his hips pinned down with his own. Peter continues to kiss and lick his way down Stiles' chest till the boy is squirming under him. Stiles makes grabby hands at Peters shirt and says, "Off, now!" 

Peter sits up with an evil smirk and peels of his sinful v-neck. God, Stiles knew the man was fit but, damn! He could give Derek a run for his money. Stiles' jaw literally falls open as he racks his eyes up and down the mans torso. Peter laughs at the his reaction. 

"I take it you approve?" Stiles moves one of his hands to feel the muscle on the man, god he even has chest hair! Stiles sits up with Peter so that they're chest to chest. Peters breath hitches when Stiles licks from the man’s neck up to his ear and whispers, "Get your pants off and fuck me already."

That was all Peter needed, Stiles was back laying down with Peter above him working his pants and briefs off. Once off Peter took a second to admire the pale mole dotted skin and lean muscles. Stiles started to squirm and blush under the older man’s gaze. 

Peter noticed and grabbed the boy’s face with both hands he placed a soft kiss on his. "So beautiful." He said against the boy’s lips. Hearing Peter say that made Stiles feel a little better, which he was thankful for. 

Stiles' hands began to unbuckle Peters pants and only got them down his hips an inch or two before them got stuck. Damn skinny jeans. Peter chuckles then gets off the bed to shuck off his pants. Again Stiles' jaw drops because, oh my god his cock is huge. It's long and thick with a nicely kept patch of dark hair at the base. Just the sight of it makes Stiles' mouth water with want. Stiles crawls to the end where Peter stands and grips the base of his girth. 

Peter moans at the contact and tips his head back as Stiles does what he wants. Stiles jerks Peter off painfully slow, when Peter starts whining wanting more, Stiles gives him more. Stiles takes all of Peters cock in his mouth till he feels it hit the back of his throat. 

Peter reaches out to grab Stiles' hair, surprised by the sudden warmth of his mouth. Stiles pulls back to lick at the head slowly and circles his tongue around the slit. Pre-come leaks from the tip and all Stiles wants to do is taste more of it. Stiles continued to suck Peter off until Peter pulled his head back, not wanting to come just yet. Stiles looks up at Peter with red swollen lips and red cheeks. 

"Not yet," Peter says "not till I'm inside you." Stiles loses his breath for a minute at what the older man just said. 

Could this seriously get any hotter Stiles thinks. Yes, apparently it can because once Stiles is lying down on his back again, Peter produces the tube of lube usually hidden under Stiles' mattress and starts slicking up three fingers. 

Stiles' heart starts to beat faster with anticipation that he is going to be losing his virginity to Peter fucking Hale! He's broken out of his thoughts as Peter inserts his finger into Stiles' hole and gasps from the sudden breech. 

"Still with me sweetheart?" Peter murmurs into his ear. Stiles can hear to smirk on the smug bastards face but doesn't care as another finger is joined with the first. "Oh God Peter...please!" 

Stiles begs for something, anything, just a little more. Peter pumps his fingers in and out leaving Stiles a withering mess before the real fun started. "Tell me baby, tell me what you want." There is so much Stiles wants, what he needs but can't find the air to tell the wolf what he needs. "I need.... oh god I need...." He can barely breath the words out as Peter pumps in and out of him. 

Theirs so much Stiles needs, so much he wants, but with Peter hitting that spot inside him that makes him feel so good all he can do is gasp and moan. Peter growls low in his throat, "Say it!" punctuating with a hard stab to his prostate. Stiles arches his back off the bed finding the power to say what he needs. 

"I need your cock in me Peter please!" And that's all Peter needs. He pulls his fingers out leaving Stiles feeling empty and moans at the loss of the fullness but knows soon enough he will be fill with something much for satisfying. Peter lubes up his cock and positions himself at Stiles' entrance. Before he pushes in, Peter takes another look at the beautiful boy underneath him, searching for any signs of hesitation. 

But all Peter can find while looking at him is pure want and lust in those whiskey Bambi eyes. Peter starts to slowly push in to that warm tight hole. At first, all Stiles feels is pain, but as Peter continues to push in inch by inch, that pain shifts into pure pleasure. 

Peter stops once his hips meet Stiles', but breathing heavily. Peter rests his forehead on the boys and lets the boy take a moment to relax around him. After a few heavy breaths Stiles opens his eyes and is met with those beautiful blue eyes that holds so much behind them. After this, Stiles wants to know the real man behind these eyes, but for now he just to fuck. 

"I'm ready." He finally says and that's all Peter needs before he pulls out, until only the tip of his cock is in Stiles then slams back in, hard. And that's the pace Peter sets, in and out and in and out, over and over at a pace that has Stile arching of the bed and moaning for more. 

"You like that baby? You like the way my cock fills you full?" Peter breaths in his ear and all Stiles can reply with is "Yes...yes...YES!!!" Peter can tell that he isn't going to last much longer, but with the way he's been nailing Stiles' prostate on every hard thrust, Stiles isn't that far behind either. 

Peter grabs Stiles' dick and starts to pump in time with his thrust. "Come on Stiles. Come for me, come on my cock." With one final pump and thrust, Stiles is coming all over his chest and squeezes around Peter's cock sending him over the edge and coming in the young man. Peter pulls out slowly and falls to lay beside Stiles as they both catch their breath. 

"Wow." Stiles breaths out once he finally catches his breath. Peter huffs out a laugh and responds, "I agree." Peter turns his head to look at the boy, hair a mess, cheeks a rosy color, and a small smile forming at his lips. All Peter can think about is how beautiful he looks at this very moment and how he would look even more beautiful wrapped in his arms. So Peter opens his arms and Stiles immediately wrapped himself around the older man. 

"I think I could get use to this." Stiles mumbles against Peter's shoulder as he starts to drift to sleep. "So could I little one, so could I." Peter knows that they'll have a lot to talk about in the morning, but for now he feels content to fall asleep, arms wrapped around his possible future. 


	2. Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have a little chat.

The morning sun shines through Stiles' bedroom window making him stir and curse the fact that Peter never closed the curtain after crawling through his window last night. 

Last night. Shit last night! 

Stiles is fully awake after remembering the events that happens in the late hours of the night. He is then suddenly aware of the warm heat coming from behind him and the arm draped over his middle. 

Oh my god I lost my virginity to Peter fucking Hale! A small smiles pulls on his lips, until he starts thinking the worst. What if Peter wakes up and says it was a mistake? What if Stiles was a quick fuck? What if Peter really didn't care about him? His breathing starts to get heavier and some tears start to spill from his face. Peter wakes to the scent of sadness spilling of the young man. "Stiles, baby is everything alright? Why are you crying sweetheart?" Peter murmurs into the boy’s ear, startling Stiles a bit. 

When he doesn't answer right away Peter turns the boy over onto his back. Stiles eyes are puffy and red and his cheeks are stained with tears, Peter hates to see him so sad. He starts to pepper the boy with kisses, trying to get rid of some of his sadness. After Stiles has had a few deep breaths he says, in a whisper, "Was I just a pity fuck?"

Peter almost thinks he heard the boy wrong given how absurd the question is, but he knows what he heard and his heart breaks a little. "What gave you that thought?" Peter starts to rub soothing circles into Stiles' side to erasure him that he's here to listen. Stiles avoids Peter's eyes when he says his reasoning, "Well I mean, look at you, and then look at me. You are literally the most gorgeous man anyone has ever seen. And me? I'm scrawny, pale, loud, obnoxious, and don't get me started on HMM!"

Stiles was suddenly cut off from his rambling by Peter shoving his tongue down his throat. Stiles is confused by the time Peter pulls away, lips shiny and a little swollen. Peter starts to break out in a chuckle at the boys still confused look. "What's so funny?" Stiles asks, looking as though he about to start crying again. So Peter quickly erasures him, "I'm laughing because I think it’s funny you think I wouldn't want someone like you."

Stiles still seems not to be getting the message Peter is trying to send so he continues, "You are one of, no, you are the smartest person I have ever met. You have a snarky side to you that competes with my own snark. And probably the most important thing, you are loyal to your pack. You have risked your life countless times for us even though you know your facing death every single time. Even though I think it's stupid of you to run in baseball bat blazing, I still think your selflessness is your best trait. And don't even get me started on your looks HMM!"

"Okay okay I get it your into me!" Stiles says cutting Peter off with a hand to the mouth. Peter licks Stiles hand and the boy pulls away wiping his wet hand on his sheets. 

"So I guess we're on the same page now." Stiles says. Peter cocks an eyebrow at the boy then lays his head down on his chest, "And what page would that be?"

"You think I'm awesome and I think your awesome." Stiles replies setting his hand on the older man’s head and starts to card his fingers through the man’s soft locks. 

Peter hums as those obscenely long fingers massage his scalp. After a while of content silence Stiles decides to address the elephant in the room. "So....now what happens?" Peter takes a few moments to stir over a few responses before he fines the right one. He turns his head to look at those beautiful whiskey eyes that get him every time. 

"Now I get up, get dressed, and leave your bed." Stiles frowns a bit, "But then I'm going to tell you to be showered and dressed for 7 o'clock so I can take you on a proper date." And at that moment, Peter swears he's never seen anything more beautiful than the smile that spreads across Stiles' face. His smile must be contagious because a similar smiles starts to pull at Peters lips. 

Peter pulls himself up to kiss the boy senseless but is stopped when he hears the sound of a car door closing. His face must have given him away because Stiles asks, "What? What’s wrong?"

"Stiles I'm home. You awake?"

Oh shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH!!!! Cliff hanger sorry not sorry! If you have any suggestions to what should have happen next let me know and we'll see what happens! :)


	3. Eggs & Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters in the mood to eat and it's not just food.

Oh shit. 

Stiles quickly jumps off the bed and starts pulling on clothes as he replies "Yeah dad I'll be out in a minute." Peter is still frozen on the bed, motionless. "Peter hurry the fuck up before he comes up here!" As Stiles throws Peter his jeans from last night. That gets the wolf in motion as he starts to find his own articles of clothing. 

Footsteps start to ascend the staircase, "Stiles, is everything okay?" Before the sheriff can open the door, Stiles yanks it open and slams it close as he embraces his dad with a hug. "Hey dad, what's up?!" They pull apart and the sheriff eyes his son funny, but then waves it off as his son being his normal self. He claps a hand on his shoulder as he says, "Just getting off the night shift, but I'm gonna get a couple more hours of shut eye before I go back." "Sounds great! I'll even make you your favorite for dinner tonight, spaghetti!" He laughs at his son’s enthusiasm. "Sounds good son, see you in a few hours." Stiles waves as his father enters his bedroom down the hall. 

Stiles slides down his bedroom door with his head in his hands. "That was too fucking close." He breaths out to Peter, who's gone back to laying on the bed only now fully clothed. "Well your gonna have to tell him sometime you realize." The wolf states. He hates when Peters right, he can't keep him a secret forever. "Yeah I know. It's just, I don't think I'm ready yet. I've never done this before and I'm afraid that telling my dad this soon will end up with us...not together." Stiles hears the springs of his bed move then he feels the warmth from Peters hands as they cup his face and forces their eyes together. "It's okay baby, tell him when you’re ready, no one’s forcing you to tell." He plants a kiss on the boy’s forehead then brings the boy into his arms to show he's safe. They sit there for a while, just wrapped in each other uncaring of the world around them. Stiles of course is the one to break the moment when his stomach growls. They both let out a chuckle. "Maybe I should get some food in you." Peter says with a smirk. 

After a few shares kisses they finally descend the stairs, quietly, to raid the kitchen. "Okay so we have eggs, bacon, and toast. You cool with that?" Stiles asks. Peter replies with the nod of his head. They then start on their breakfast, Peter on the bacon and Stiles on the eggs. As their meal is nearly complete, Stiles throws some bread into the toaster. 

As he waits he feels a pair of arms wrap around his middle and feels warm lips bite and kiss his neck. He immediately leans back into the older man and melts in his arms. Stiles could feel himself hardening in his jeans and lets out a moan when Peter finds a sensitive spot behind his ear. "Keep that up and food will go bad." Stiles breaths out. Peter drags his tongue up the length of the boy’s neck till he reaches his ear and murmurs, "I think I'm hungry for something else."

He grabs a handful of Stiles' ass and he gets the message. "Peter! My dad his right upstairs!" Stiles shrieks as the man starts to unbutton his jeans. "Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet." Peter falls to his knees dragging Stiles' pants and briefs with him. Stiles has read about rimming but wasn't a hundred percent sure it was his thing. But the moment Peters tongue touched his hole, he was a hundred percent sure it was now his thing. 

Stiles had to hold back the moan he had in his throat as Peter kept working his tongue in broad strokes. God Peter was eating him like a starving man. Peter grabs the boy’s ass to pull them apart and get better access. Peter was moaning at the sweet taste of the boy. As Stiles started to relax a little Peter was able to push the tip of his tongue in. Stiles can tell he was close, the way Peter was massaging his ass cheeks, the way he was spearing his tongue in and out of him, and the way Peter seemed to be loving the taste. Stiles just needed a little more to reach the edge. 

Apparently the little more was Peter pulling one of his hands back and landing it hard on the boys behind. Stiles arched his back and bit on the back of his hand to muffle his moans as he came hard on the kitchen counter. Stiles was so blissed out he barely realized Peter pulling his pants back up and whispering _so good so perfect_  into his ear. The smell of something burning breaks them out of their little bubble. "SHIT!" Stiles exclaims as he rushes to the stove to take the bacon off. "I knew I shouldn't have let you cook the bacon."

Both Stiles and Peter burst out laughing. They try to quiet themselves, still remembering the sheriff is right above them. Stiles cleans up the counter as Peter prepares their plates. They eat in silence and after a while Peter reaches over and entwines their hands together. A small smile creeps into Stiles' face and he continues eating. 

Once their done they clean up together, Peter washing and Stiles drying. Once the last plate is put away, Peter grabs Stiles and places a sweet tender kiss to his lips. "I should probably get going." Peter says. 

Stiles nods his head in agreement. Stiles walks Peter to the door, a little sad he's leaving. Peter senses his sadness and brings his hand to the boy’s chin so their eyes connect. "I wasn't joking about tonight I expect you ready at 7 sharp." A grin appears on Stiles' face and he leans in to give the wolf one last kiss. He watches Peter walk away before closing the door. Nothing can ruin this moment. 

From Bro: Hey what you doin tonite?!

Well fuck. 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have a little chat.

Life is never easy for Stiles. Why? What did he ever do? Now he has to tell Scott about Peter and him. This isn't going to end well at all. 

To Bro: I cant tonite sry

From Bro: why not? :(

Damn frowny face! 

To Bro: I have a date

From Bro: WHAT YOUR SEEING SOMEONE?! WHO IS IT?! IS IT DEREK!!

To Bro: NO not Derek we're just friends.... but it is another hale

From Bro: is Cora back in town

To Bro: nope

After that it's radio silence. Maybe he's at the shelter and can't talk or he's with Kira which wouldn't surprise him at all. Stiles throws his phone on his bed and starts on some homework, even with Harris gone chemistry is still a bitch. 

He's only a few minutes in when he hears his window open and a thump underneath it. He turns to see Scott laying on the ground trying to pick himself up. 

He looks up at Stiles and exclaims, "YOUR DATING PETE....." Stiles jumps and covers his mouth before he wakes his dad and get interrogated about Peter. 

"Shut up nitwit! My dad is asleep next door!" Scott nods his head in understanding so Stiles releases his mouth. "How the...what...why?" Scott says trying to make sense of what he thinks he knows. 

So Stiles sits on the floor in front of Scott and tells him everything that's happened between Peter and him so far. The whole time he talks, Scott just sit and listens. "...and now we're going on a date tonight at 7." 

Stiles finally finishes, a little breathless. Scott sits there a moment to let everything sink in before he talks, "He makes you happy?" 

"More than I've been in a while." Stiles replies. "And it's all consensual?" Scott asks with a serious face, making Stiles laugh. "Yes bro 100%." 

Scott stands and so does Stiles. Scott clasp a hand on his shoulder and pulls Stiles into a hug. "If he does anything to hurt you, let me know and he'll be gone." Stiles wants to laugh but he knows Scott is totally serious. "I promise." 

With one more pat on the back Scott turns and jumps out the window to head back home. Stiles feels a little lighter knowing that his best friend is okay with who he's with, now he just has to figure out how to tell his dad, but that can be put off to a later date. 

Right now Stiles has to figure out what to wear for his date. 

Stiles hasn't been this nervous in a long time. He's showered, he even used his special body wash that smells like lavender. 

He all dressed, black skinny jeans and his favorite red button up. He's finished his homework and is now trying to figure out how he's gonna tell his dad he's going on a date, hopefully the spaghetti he made for him to reheat will soften his heart. 

Stiles' heart jumps when he hears a knock from his door, "Come in." The sheriff enters wearing his uniform and a still tired look on his face. "I got called in early to the station," he says with sadness in his eyes. 

Stiles knows his dad's been trying to get more involved with his son, but being the sheriff makes that complicated. "It's okay dad, maybe I'll go hang out with Scott or something." 

"I promise I will be home for dinner tomorrow, okay?" Stiles gives his dad a smile then hugs him, "Okay." They release each other and his dad heads downstairs, out the door, and out of the driveway. 

Stiles glances at his clock and sees he has less than five minutes till Peters here. Great now he's nervous again. He resumes pacing until he hears the sound of the doorbell. 

He runs downstairs, falls more like, then straightens himself out before he opens the door. When he does he is met with Peter holding a rose in his hand. They stare at each other for a moment, just drinking in each other. 

Peter is dressed in black slacks and a dark gray V-neck under a black leather jacket. God he looks beautiful. He must have said it out loud cause Peter chuckles then responds, "Thank you, so do you." 

Peter remembers the rose in his hand and gives it to Stiles, no one’s ever been so sweet to him before. Peter holds out his hand and says, "Shall we?" Stiles grins and takes the wolf had as he leads them to...to a motorcycle?! "You ride!?" Stiles exclaims. 

Peter laughs, "Yes I do." Peter pulls out a helmet and puts it on the boy’s head and fasten it, he does the same for himself. Peter straddles the bike oh god he looks even hotter then hold out a hand to help Stiles. 

He almost falls of course but Peter caught him before he could. Stiles has never been on a motorcycle, not even Scott's, but he feels safe with Peter. 

So he wraps his arms around the older man’s middle and rest his chin on his shoulder. Peter starts up the bike and it roars to life. 

Before he goes he gives one quick look to Stiles with a predatory grin and asks, "Ready?" 

With one more nod, they ride. 


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peters first date!

They ride through the streets of Beacon Hills, passing all the night life happening. Groups of teens laughing as they wait in line for the movies. Adults leaving bars and smiles with their friends. It's nice to be able to see the good and non-supernatural side of Beacon Hills every once and awhile. 

As they continue on Stiles notices they're heading towards the preserve. He's curious but remains quiet, hoping it will make sense once they get to where they’re going. Peter starts to slow down as the reach the entrance to the preserve and parks in front of the NO TRESPASSING sign. He parks the bike and gets off, he takes off his helmet and even with a bit of helmet hair he still looks amazing. He has to help Stiles off the bike to ensure he doesn't break his neck. As Stiles removes his helmet he notices Peter untying a picnic basket from the back off the bike. 

How had Stiles not seen that? 

"Shall we?" Peter says offering his free hand to the boy. Stiles grin and takes his hand as they make their way into the preserve. As they walk they both remain silent, but it isn't awkward or uncomfortable, it's nice. A few minutes into their walk, Peter stops. 

"Now I want you to close your eyes and let me guide you for the last bit." Stiles raises his eyebrows and the older man replies doing the same, sighing Stiles gives in. Peter's hand now goes to his shoulder as he guides him through the forest. Stiles isn't nervous though, he trusts Peter and feels no reason to worry. "Okay now stop." He hears Peter say, hand leaving his shoulder. Peters next words are whispered into his ear, "Open." 

Stiles slowly opens his eyes and is taken back by the beauty of it all. They are standing at the opening of a clearing leading to a small pool of water surrounded by the trees and the moonlight. Oh how the moonlight dances over the water. It is the most beautiful sight Stiles has ever seen, and he tells Peter so. Peter chuckles behind him, "I thought you would like it." He leads them the edge of the water where he pulls a blanket and lamp out of the basket first. Once the blanket is laid he proceeds to take out their dinner for the evening. Stiles groans in satisfaction when he sees the bag from his favorite fast food joint. "You really are a man after my heart huh?" Peter shrugs his shoulders and passes Stiles his burger and curly fries. 

As they eat their meals they chat about the small stuff, what movies do you like, what books do you read, what kind of music do you listen to. The typical first date stuff. They seem to click on most of the topics, until they got to superheroes. "Are you crazy?! Batman is ten times better than the Hulk!" "I'm sorry Stiles I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree." Stiles flails his arms at the ridiculous statement. "No we'll have to agree that Batman is cooler!" 

Peter rolls his eyes at the boy then proceeds to look him over. Hair a bit of a mess from his helmet, cheeks a light shade of red from his argument, and chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he takes. God this boy is beautiful. He leans towards the boy and silences him from his rant with a kiss. Stiles is startled at first but soon moans and melts into the kiss. Peter starts to kiss towards the boy’s ear and whispers. 

"Bet I can beat you into the water." He pulls back and sees a grin on the boy’s face, "You’re on." 

Cloths and limbs start flying everywhere as they try and beat the other, Stiles would've won if not for the way the wolf slowly and seductively pull down his briefs leaving Stiles with a beautiful sight that is Peter's ass. Peter sees Stiles staring and shakes his ass at him as he strolls into the water. Stiles finally shucks the last of his clothes off and joins the older man in the water, which feels amazing by the way. 

Peter had swum out a bit so Stiles swims to catch up with him, once he does he wraps his arms around Peters neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Peter wraps his arms around Stiles' back, deepening the kiss. After a while they both pull away panting into each other's mouths. Peter opens his eyes and stares into Stiles', memorized by the whiskey color swirling around. As Peter is distracted, he didn't expect to be dunked underwater. 

When he surfaces he sees Stiles laughing his ass off. He only stops when a predatory smile spreads across Peters face. The boy tries to swim away but knows its worthless. The wolf catches him around his waist and hoist him into the air. With a screech, Stiles is thrown into the water. 

When he surfaces he is also met with Peter laughing his ass off. They splash around in the water for a little while longer until they both grow tired and head back to the blanket. Stiles wraps himself around Peter, using his extreme werewolf body heat to stay warm as a light breeze passes. Peter doesn't mind at all. Both sets of eyes start to feel heavy with sleep. 

Right before Peter falls asleep, he hears Stiles mumble, "Best date ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update might be a few days till a new one comes up but be patience I'm gonna try to make it good!


	6. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter are really liking how they're date has gone so far...will it stay that way?

The sound of birds chirping and the bright sun is what wakes Stiles from his peaceful slumber. And slowly opens his eyes and looks out into the forest. And feels and arm tighten around his middle and pull him closer. Stiles smiles knowing Peter loves to cuddle just as much as him. He's content to lie here with the wolf forever and ever. But unfortunately life cannot permit that right now, he needs to be home before his dad come off his shift. 

Stiles turns in the wolfs grip so they're facing one another. Peter is still sleep soundly and Stiles hasn't seen the man look so...calm. The looks like there isn't a world filled with danger every second and that he wasn't evolved in it. Stiles would do anything to keep that feeling. He gently pets the wolfs hair to wake him. Peter blinks his eyes and a smile spread across his face when he sees who he wakes up next to. "Good morning beautiful." Peter purrs. Stiles giggles at the nickname, "Good morning to you too sleepyhead." 

Peter rolls them over so he is on top of Stiles and kisses him senseless. Stiles moans as Peters tongue swipes over his bottom lip and opens his mouth to the man. As they continue to kiss both of their cocks begin to swell. Peter pulls off the boy’s lips and lick his palm then grabs both their erections in his hand. They both moan at the relief. 

He begins to pumps their cocks, their breathing getting heavier and heavier. Stiles has his hands dug into Peters scalp but the older man only moans and growls with pleasure at the slight pain. "Please Peter, make me come." Stiles whimpers. Peter drags his tongue up the boy’s neck and starts to nibble and the sensitive spot near his ear. All Peter had for a warning was a choked off moan of his name and Stiles was spilling into his hand. 

Peter uses his come as lube and tugs at his cock chasing his own release. Stiles pulls at the wolfs hair again and says, "Come on me, make me yours." And with that Peter howls out Stiles' name and comes. He falls onto the boy’s chest trying to regain his breathing as Stiles pets his hair. Peter hums into the contact and just as Stiles was about to make a dog joke, he saw how content and happy Peter was and decided not to ruin it. 

With a final pet to the hair they stood up and went to the water to clean themselves a bit before they began to dress themselves. Once dressed they lace their hands together and begin their walk back to the bike. Stiles can't get rid of the smile on his face, it's as if he's floating when he's with Peter and he's never felt that way about anyone before. He's so lost in thought, he's confused when Peter comes to a stop and points at a bush. 

"You hungry?" Peter asks. 

Stiles raises his eyes in confused till he squints and see some sort of berry hanging from the bush. 

"Are you sure they’re not poisonous or anything?" Peter laughs before he grabs one and pops it into his mouth. 

"I've lived in these woods for a long time Stiles, I know what's safe." Stiles shrugs his shoulders and grabs one. He eats the berry and its surprised by the sweet taste. 

"This is good!" Stiles exclaims. "Would I ever steer you wrong." Peter says wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Stiles warps his own arms around the wolf and kisses back, he'll never get tired of kissing him. All of a sudden Peter pulls back sharply, "What's wrong?" Stiles asks. But this time Stiles hears a crack of a branch. 

"Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I had writers block but I think I cleared it, hopefully a better chapter is on its way!


	7. A Little Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have some guest on their date.

"Run!"

That's all Stiles needs to hear to get his skinny legs to move. He bolts and just runs straight ahead hoping he's heading in the right direction. He can hear Peters heavy breathing behind him and the sound of something flying through the air. 

Bullets? Arrows? He had no idea, he just kept running. 

He started to feel his lungs burning and legs giving out, he couldn't go much further and he sure as hell wasn't gonna have Peter carry him like some damsel in distress. Stiles got distracted in his head the he didn't see the small dip in the woods that led to him tumbling down a short slope. He lands hard on his back as the winds knocked out of him. He tries to pull himself up but he feels strong arms wrap around him and drag him behind a fallen tree right under the slope, just out of sight. 

As Peter drags him into a semi-comfortable position he is forced to cover the boys mouth with his hand or else be caught. They hear footsteps approaching and low murmurs of conversation. 

"Where the hell did they go?!" One of them yells. "I don't know boss, I thought I saw them come down here." After that there are a few muffled curses and the sound of pacing through the leaves. 

"We can't go back empty handed, he'll be pissed and skin our asses!" "Well I guess I'll just have to blame it on you two nit wits then! Now come on maybe they headed north." 

Once Peter thought they were a good enough distance away, he let go of Stiles' mouth and helped him up. Stiles was still a bit unsteady due to his earlier fall but he'll manage. Peters hands run up and down the boy's body looking for any injuries. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Peter asks still in a bit of panic. Stiles grabs his hands and brings them to his lips to kiss. "I'm fine Peter don't worry it was just a little fall, nothing I can't handle." Stiles tries to reassure with a small smile but Peter still looked tense. Stiles releases his hands and grands Peters face to pull him into a slow soft kiss. 

The wolf seems to visibly relax so Stiles pulls back. "We should head back to the bike before those goons decide to go the other way." Peter holds out his hand out to stiles and he takes it gratefully. 

"Who were those guys anyway, hunters?" Peter sighs, "That's my guess, I'll inform Argent when I get back to my place." 

"Since when did you and Argent get close enough to swap digits?" Stiles asks with a smile on his face. 

Peter lets out a chuckle, "We've known each other a long time little one, due to family complications as you know we distanced each other quite a bit. But after Allison...he needs someone who knew what a lose like that feels like. So we reconnected and now we are on even ground." 

Stiles feels guilt wash over him from Peters story. It's his fault that Chris is alone, that his daughter in gone. Peter stops when he senses Stiles uneasiness. 

"Stiles I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?" The boys nods then Peter grabs his hands and places them on his chest, right over his heart. "What happened to Allison, that is not your fault, I know you've heard that a million times but you have to believe me. What killed her was a monster that wore your face and no one can blame you for that. Would you blame Scott if it was his face and not yours?" 

Stiles shakes his head. 

"Exactly, so please please for the love of God stop blaming yourself for something you didn't have control over." Stiles looks up into the man’s eyes and can see he's pleading with everything he has. Stiles nods his head and leans to rest his forehead on Peters. They stay like that for a bit, breathing each other in and taking comfort. 

Peter is the one to pull away saying he needs to get Stiles home before the sheriff. They then continue their walk through the woods to the bike. The drive home is similar to one drive the night before, they past the morning life that occurs in the small town. The rest of the drive is all a blur; the next thing Stiles knows he's turning down his street. 

Peter pulls right into the driveway as they hop off and take their helmets off. Like the perfect gentleman, Peter walks Stiles to the door. 

"Well, this is me." Stiles says throwing a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the front door. Peter lets out a small chuckle, "It would seem so." 

There's a heaviness in the air between the two men. Stiles breaks their silence. "Look just because we got into a bit of a run in with some hunters I don't want you to think that I didn't have a great time, because I did." Peter looks up at the boy with a hint of surprise in his face. "It was without a doubt the best time I've had in a long long time, and I'm glad I got to spend it with you." 

Peter smiles at the bit and leans in to kiss those plush lips. Their kiss is breaking short by the sound of two different text tones going off. Both men pulled out their phones in confusion. 

"Pack meeting tonight at Derek's." Peter reads off. 

"Same." Stiles replies. 

They pocket their phones and continue on with their goodbyes. "Well I guess I'll see you tonight." Stiles says. "That you will little one." 

With a kiss to the forehead, Peter turns and heads to his bike as Stiles unlocks his door. Stiles give a small wave to the wolf as Peter rides off down his street. 


	8. Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated...and not in a good way.

The pack meeting isn't until later that night so Stiles decides to text Scott and see if he wants to kill a few hours playing pointless video games. 

:))) Was his response. 

Once they both brought most of the refrigerator up to Stiles' room they plopped down in front of his TV and started their rampage. 

As they played Stiles told Scott all about how his date went with Peter and how amazing it was. He decided to leave out the bit about the run in with the hunters saving that for the meeting. 

Once 7 o'clock rolled around they decided to start heading to the loft. Scott brought his bike so they rode separate, Stiles will only ride with Peter. They were the last ones to arrive to the meeting so most of the seats were already taken. 

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac occupied the couch while Peter and Derek had the other remaining chairs. Scott went and sat down next to Kira were she sat in front of the trio. Since no one else knew about him and Peter he decided to join Scott and sent Peter a small smile. Peter retuned but also adding a wink. 

"Nice of you both to show up." Derek growls. 

Stiles rolls his eyes at the moody alpha. "You didn't put a specific time in your text so don't go blaming us sourwolf."

"We have every meeting at 7 sharp, every week."

Stiles just rolls his eyes again and doesn't bother responding. Someone needs to get laid he thought and snickers to himself. Scott gives him a look but then turns back to Derek who is talking about...something. 

All Stiles can think about is how much he just wants to go over and sit on Peters lap instead of this hard ass floor. Now that he's thinking about sitting in Peters lap he's thinking of other thinks he could do while in the wolfs lap. 

He didn't realize until their little kitchen incident how into spanking he could be. Great now he feels himself starting to harden in his jeans and he knows the others will be able to tell soon. As his face starts to turn red, he looks up to see Peter staring right at him with a predatory look in his eyes. 

That does nothing to bring Stiles' erection down. He didn't realize that Derek had stopped talking and was trying to get Stiles' attention until Scott bumped him in the shoulder. 

"Huh what?" Stiles responded quickly. As he looks around he sees all the wolves’ eyes on him with a disgusted look on their faces. 

"What the hell is your problem Stiles?" Derek says pretty pissed off. 

"W-what do you mean? I'm fine, just dandy." He stutters out. 

Derek takes a quick sniff in the air before making his own face of disgust. 

"Can you try to keep your teenage hormones to yourself some of us are trying to help protect this town."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stiles says angrily. 

"You know what I mean Stiles, you don't do anything to participate to this pack you’re just a little side kick of Scott's."

Before either Stiles or Scott responds to Derek's rude comment, another voice rises. "I beg to differ Derek; he is just as much pack as any other of your little pups. In fact, he risks more than anyone else in this room being part of your pack."

Peter says angrily. Everyone's shocked from Peter's comment for a moment until Derek speaks up. "Why are you so concerned for him now huh Peter? He didn't seem to care when you almost tried to kill him last year huh?"

Now both Hales are standing and are getting in each other’s faces. Stiles knows this isn't going to end well but he decides to wait just a bit longer to see what happens. 

"You can't hold my actions against me Derek, not when I wasn't completely sane."

"But I can sure as hell hold what you did to Laura against you!" Derek screams in his uncle face and at that Stiles is up and pushing the two Hales away from each other. 

But Derek won't shut up. "You killed her in cold blood! You would kill a thousand people just to end up on top!" Stiles seems how defeated and helpless Peter's face is and tries to snap him out of it. 

"Peter look at me. What he's saying isn't true and you know it. You've changed and we all know it. Please baby look at me." Peter is still unresponsive, but Derek sure as hell isn’t. 

"Baby? Not only are you a murderer you’re also a rapist. Bravo Peter you’re really improving the Hale family name."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH DEREK! Yes, we are together but he is not a fucking rapist! I swear to God if you keep talking I will fucking kill you!" Stiles exploded in Derek's face and everyone around him was shocked.

But during his turn in the screaming match, Peter had left.

"Fuck." Stiles breathed out and then ran out of the loft to see if he could catch up with the wolf.

But when he got to all their cars he saw the empty spot that had held Peter's bike. 


	9. Find You

Stiles searches frantically in his pockets for his keys so he can try and catch up with Peter. He then remembers that he left them on the table in the loft. Stiles doesn't think he can go back in there with that douchebag Derek still in there. 

He's standing in the middle of the parking lot trying to figure out his next move when he hears foot steps behind him. He sees Lydia approaching him looking perfect as always. "Lydia please I'm not ready to hear another lecture I already feel like I'm about to explode." Stiles warns her but she continues her approach until their only about two feet away. 

She holds her hand out in front of her as if trying to give him something. He extends his own arm to her and she drops his keys in his hands. He's shocked for a moment and doesn't respond, so she starts talking. 

"I don't fulling agree with it, but you wouldn't risk getting your throat ripped out by Derek for anyone." All Stiles can do is hug her and thank her for somewhat understanding. With a final squeeze she releases him and says, "Go find your man."

And with that Stiles sprints to Rosco and drives off to a spot he suspects Peter might be. 

~~~

He was right. 

That's all that went through Peters mind as he rode down the streets recklessly. He was a murderer and he most definitely was a rapist. Derek couldn't have been more right about him. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks. 

He rode faster, he just needed to get away from the noise and judgement and be alone. He rode to the edge of the preserve and stumbled the rest of the way to the waterfall. He falls to his knees when he reaches his destination and just cries. 

He cries for the people he's lost, for the lives he's taken, for the things he's done. 

He's a monster. 

No one could love a monster like him. It was a fantasy to think that Stiles could actually love him one day. 

Stiles. Another person he's hurt. He cared deeply for Stiles but knew that he wasn't what Stiles needed in his life. He was going to find someone better and be happier with them than he ever was with him. 

It was the truth but Peter wishes it wasn't. He cries more knowing he can never have Stiles, knowing he can never be happy again. 

~~~

Stiles drives as fast as he can to the preserve. If he knows Peter, he'll be there. Stiles lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the familiar bike parked right by the edge. He parked next to the bike and sprinted in the direction of the waterfall. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. 

He saw Peter on his knees by the pool of water, crying his eyes out. Stiles walked towards him then knelt down right next to Peter. The wolf hid his tear stricken face behind his hands and didn't show any sign of knowing Stiles was right with him. 

So Stiles put his hand behind the wolfs next and pulled his face away from his hands and into the crook of his neck. Peter grabbed the lapels of the boy’s flannel and cried harder thinking this would be his last moments with the boy he loves. They stayed that way for a while until Peter finally came up to gulp in some air and catch his breath. 

Stiles stayed right there petting his hair in attempts to calm Peter. But Peter stands abruptly, "You don't have to hang around to say goodbye, that would just make things harder."

Stiles is shocked for a moment until he also rises. "I'm not here to say goodbye Peter. I wanted to be here to comfort you after...everything that happened."

"You expect me to believe that you’re not leaving me, that you’re not scared of the monster I am. News flash Stiles, I am a monster." Peter scoffs. 

Stiles is furious at this point. "Yes Peter you have a rocky past and have done some pretty bad shit in your days but that doesn't make you the monster. Knowing what you did was wrong and owning up to it, that makes you human." Stiles is on the verge of tears as he tries to convince Peter that he isn't the bad guy anymore. 

Peter hunched his shoulders and exhales. "What if I hurt you?" He breaths out. 

Stiles walks up to the wolf and both hands on either side of his face so they could look at each other. 

"You won't." Stiles says and kisses Peter with all the love and compassion he could muster. He doesn't think Peter will return the kiss until he feels the wolf wrap his strong arms around Stiles and hold him as close as he could. 

After a few more minutes of making out they both release to catch some air. A smile remains on both their lips. 

"Better?" Stiles asks lightly. Peter returns with a small nod. 

"Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" Another nod. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Peter shakes his head frantically. "Alright, then we'll stay and relax."

They sit side by side staring out over the water and just enjoy what they have. He feels Peter move and sees the wolf move so that his head lays in Stiles' lap. Stiles runs his hands through the locks and continues when he hears Peter him in satisfaction. 

Stiles dazed off for a bit as he stared at the beauty in front of him, he was so unfocused that he didn't hear the sound of his zipper opening. 

A gasp was punched out of him as Peter wrapped his sinful lips around the head of Stiles' growing cock. A moan escapes Stiles' lips and the hand in Peter's hair tightens. 

"You don't...oh god...you don't have to Peter." Stiles says. 

Peter looks up at him through his lashes before he pulls off with the filthiest pop. "But I want to."

Who was Stiles to deny him. Peter continues to suck Stiles with gusto and lavish his balls as well. All Stiles can do is moan at how amazing the man’s mouth is. 

He's close he can tell but before Stiles could tell him, Peter gave one amazing suck and Stiles was gone. 

Peter swallowed every drop down as Stiles dropped to the grass beneath him. As Stiles catches his breath Peter places light kisses on the boy’s neck. 

"Give me a few...then it's...your turn." Stiles breaths out. 

The wolf chuckles and kisses the side of his mouth. 

"It's okay sweetheart, I wanted to make you feel good. As a sort of thank you." Stiles turned his head so he could look at the man he's falling in love with. They start to lean forward more to kiss when a certain voice sends shivers down their spines. 

"Well look what we found here boys."


	10. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we okay?

Peter puts a protective arm around Stiles and let's put a snarl at the hunters that circle them. Six against one are the best odds but Peter might be able to do it. 

"We found ourselves a little midnight rendezvous, the wolf and the spark." Laughs erupt through the hunters as they continue to circle the couple. 

"Stiles, when I tell you to, run." Peter says in a whisper hopefully only Stiles can hear. Stiles grips Peters hand and whispers back, "I'm not leaving you big guy so forget about it." 

Peter looks at the boy with electric blue eyes and sees he's serious. He squeezes his hand in return as he tries to think of a Plan B. 

"Don't even try and think about bolting wolfie, you won't get very far." That's when they decide to pull out the weapons loaded with wolfsbane. Stiles heart rate increases but his grip doesn't loosen. 

He can't let them take Stiles. 

"Look let's make a deal." Peter starts, "you can take me and do what you want with me, and you leave the spark alone. Seem fair?" 

Stiles turns to stare at the idiot wolf but before he can fight the main hunter speaks. 

"No no no, that doesn't seem fair at all. I think either way we're going to kill you, right here in front of your little mate. And then we'll each have our go with next to you bloody corpse. Now does that seem fair?" He flashes a grin and he's heart beat remains steady, signaling all the things he's told will happen. 

Anger floods through Peter as he leaps to the closes hunter by him. 

~~~

Everything is a blur. Blood. Gun shots. And shouts. That's all that's flies in front of Stiles after Peter pushed him to the ground. Limbs are being torn and lives are being lost. God please let Peter be okay. 

 

~~~

 

Everything stopped. All that could be heard was heavy panting. 

Stiles looks up from where he was lying to see Peter. He's covered in blood with most of his clothes shredded, he's kneeling on the forest floor and panting like an animal. 

Stiles can still see claws out so he slowing approaches. He sees the wolf flinch a bit when Stiles starts to come into his line of vision. 

But Stiles keeps going until he's knee to knee with his wolf. He places to hands on his cheeks and smears a bit of the blood left there. 

"You’re okay Peter it's all okay. I'm okay." He whispers to Peter over and over again till he sees the claws and teeth sink away. 

A moment later Stiles is starting into Peters regular but still beautiful blue eyes. Stiles gives the wolf a smile in reassurance. 

Peter then wraps his arms around the boy and just hold and breaths. 

He loves this boy and he doesn't know what he would've don't if he let thoughts awful things happen to Stiles. 

Peter realizes that he said all these things into the boy’s ear. "I love you too Peter and I know you'll always protect me." Stiles whispers back. 

And for the first time in a long time, Peter actually believes they will be okay. 


	11. Get Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a shower.

They walk through the forest hand in hand as they make their way to their vehicles. Peters wounds have already healed, the only thing that remains is the dried blood. 

Stiles still can't get what Derek said out of his head. He had no right to talk to his family like that and he almost got them killed for what he said. Stiles heart rate starts to increase as his anger grows. 

Peter notices once they get to where they're parked. Peter leans Stiles against the side of the jeep and puts a hand to his cheek. "What's wrong, your heart rate started sky rocketing all of a sudden." 

Stiles looks away not wanting to admit to the wolf way he's pissed, but gives in to his soft touches. "It's just...all that stuff Derek said...I mean he's your nephew he has no right to..." 

Peter cuts him off with a soft kiss. "I don't want to think about him and his words, all I want is to go home and take a shower and rest." 

Stiles nods his head and understand if he needs room. He starts to get in to his jeep but Peter turns him back around with only an inch apart. 

"With you." Peter whispers before sealing the promise with another loving kiss. 

~~~

Stiles follows behind as they head towards Peter's apartment downtown. They park and make their way up to the third floor. Peter unlocks his door and allows Stiles in first. 

He takes a moment to look around the apartment and sees it’s a perfect fit for Peter. A nice view through big living room windows, bookshelves filled with old books, and smile black leather furniture. 

A pair of arms wrap around his middle and Peter nuzzles into his neck. He bites at the love of his ear and whispers, "Join me for a shower?" 

Stiles turns in his arms and wraps his own around the wolfs neck. He leans his forehead against Peters and says, "Gladly." 

Peter takes his hand and leads Stiles to the master bath and begin to strip each other. Peter warms the water as Stiles admires his physique. 

Peter catches Stiles staring and sends him a predatory grin. They make their way into the shower stall and enjoy the wariness for a bit before washing each other clean. 

Their touches begging to wander a bit as Peters hands kneed Stiles' ass and Stiles' hands make their way towards Peters now hard cock. 

He gets a firm grip around his girth and Peter lets out a moan in satisfaction. Stiles goes to his knees then and washes the suds away before he takes Peter in his mouth. 

"Go slow baby." Peter encourages. Stiles nods with his cock still in his mouth and hums around the older man. 

He swirls his tongue around the head and collects the precome there. Peter puts a hand in the boy’s hair to have something to grip. 

Stiles begins to bob his head more taking the man inch by precious inch. Peter also begins to rock his hips more and stutters a few times signaling he's close. 

"Stiles...gah oh god I'm close." Peter warns. Stiles only pills the man closer until he touches the back of his throat. 

Peter tips his head back and breaths out the boy’s name as he comes hard down his throat. Stiles doesn't pull off; he takes every drop. 

Stiles pulls off after he's cleaned Peter with his tongue. Peter is breathless once Stiles stands. But that doesn't stop Peter from grabbing the boy’s face and kissing him breathless as well. 

They pull away after a moment and lean their foreheads against each other. 

"I want you to fuck me." Peter breaths across Stiles' lips. He stares at Peter a moment not sure if he heard him right. Peter lets out a chuckle and says, "No you heard me right. I want you to open me with those glorious fingers of your and fuck me hard against my bed. Can you do that for me Stiles?" 

All Stiles can do is nod his head as fast as he can and drag his wolf out of the now cold shower. 


	12. Is This Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles explore another fun sexual experience together...but is it love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took almost a year to do. I forgot that I left this unfinished and had to finish it before I forgot forever. Hope you guys like it!

They quickly dry themselves off and make their wat to the bed. Stiles is a buzz with nervous energy. He’s actually going to fuck Peter, and he’s so nervous of messing up. 

What if goes too rough and he causes Peter pain? What if he experiences no pleasure and he’s terrible at sex? Then Peter’s never going to want to have sex with him ever again. 

Peter must sense his heartbeat pick up and not in the sexy kind of way. Peter grabs Stiles face to ensure the boy is looking at him. “What’s wrong Stiles?” Peter asks. 

Stiles tries to evert his eyes from Peter’s so he is staring at the ground. “I’m just worried that I’m not going to be any good and you’re not going to feel any pleasure.” 

Peter presses a kiss to the boy’s still ones. “You’re going to be amazing Stiles. And you want to know how I know this.” Stiles nods to the older man. “Because you’ve probably watched enough porn for the both of us so I am 100% sure you know how to make this experience very pleasurable.” 

Stiles lets out a small chuckle, easing his nerves a tad. “Okay…if you really trust me.” 

“I do, with all my heart, I trust you.” Peter says. 

Stiles smiles at Peter then leans in for a kiss. The kiss turns into a passionate make out session and moans begin to fill the room. Stiles wraps his arms around the older man’s neck and begins to descend onto the bed. They crab walk their way up the bed till they reach the comfy as hell pillows. 

They kiss a bit more till Stiles remembers that he’s going to be doing the fucking tonight and should probably get his ass in gear…so he can get in Peter’s ass. 

Stiles hooks his ankles around Peter and turn them over so Stiles is staring down at Peter. Stiles leans down to kiss at Peter’s neck up to the man’s ear. 

Once he reaches his ear, he tugs at the lobe and whispers, “Where’s your lube?” 

Peter shudders at Stiles’ words and throws his arm to the side indicating to the side table. Stiles reaches over and opens the draw to retrieve the item. He throws the item towards Peter’s lower leg for later. 

Stiles then begins to kiss his way down the man’s glorious body. He takes some extra time to concentrate on Peter’s nipples after hearing him moan from just one little lick. 

After what seems like a lifetime kissing and sucking on Peter’s nipples and being satisfied with the puffy peaks, Stiles continues down his chest. 

Stiles completely bypasses Peter’s throbbing erection and pushes the man’s knees up to reveal his winking hole. He reaches for the lube and squirts some onto three of his fingers. He’s about to press the first finger in, but he stops just short. He looks at Peter’s blissed out face and asked, “Are you sure?” 

Peter reaches out and takes Stiles’ free hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

With a nod, Stiles looks down to his area of interest. He presses one fingers against Peter’s rim and slowly eases in. Peter lets out a moan at the breech as Stiles continues to pump in and out. 

As Stiles feels Peter’s hole loosen he adds a second finger. More moans erupt from Peter, and he even starts to squirm a bit. Score! 

“Please Stiles! I need more!” Peter moans. 

Stiles adds the last fingers and pumps a bit faster. Stiles knows he’s hit Peter’s prostate when he sees Peter’s back arch of the bed and let out a deep moan. 

Stiles pumps his fingers a few more time till he decides Peter is ready. He pulls his fingers out and Peter lets out a moan of frustration. 

Stiles quickly lubes up his hard cock and lines it up with Peter’s hole. He rests one hand next to Peter’s head and shuffles to get his knees in a good position. He looks at Peter’s blissed out eyes as he slowly begins to slide his cock in. 

As Stiles pushes in, inch by inch, he watches Peter’s face as it goes through multiple emotions of slight pain but more pleasure. 

Stiles hips finally meet Peter’s and they both let out moans. Stiles waits for Peter to adjust to the girth in him. After a few moments, Peter begins to squirm a bit and at first Stiles thinks it’s from discomfort until Peter moans, “Stiles…move!” 

Stiles nods his head and slowly moves his hips back only to thrust them back in. Peter lets out a choked off moan as Stiles continues a steady, hard pace. The only sounds in the room are the two men’s moans and the slight sound of the bed creaking. 

Stiles hips start to move faster as he feels his orgasm approaching. He can tell Peter is close as well, so he grabs Peter’s cock and jerks it in time with his trust. 

“St-Stiles…. I’m…I’m close.” Peter breaths out. 

Stiles leans down to bit at Peter’s earlobe and whispers in the man’s ear, “Then come for me.” With a few more tugs Peter is shouting Stiles’ name as cum begins to shoot out and land on the man’s chest. As Peter comes, his hole clenches around Stiles’ cock. Stiles slams his hip in Peter once more before he comes inside him. 

Stiles rest his forehead against Peter’s shoulder as they both come down from their highs. Peter cards a hand through Stiles’ hair and kisses the side of the boy’s head. Stiles turns his head to catch the older man’s lips in a lazy kiss. After a few moments, Stiles begins to pull out of Peter and move to go and grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom. 

He comes back and starts to clean his own cock before he wipes Peter’s hole and come covered chest. Peter moans at the warm feeling and makes grabby hands to Stiles. Stiles lets out a chuckle at the man and puts up a finger indicating that he’ll be over in a minute. 

After Stiles puts the washcloth in the hamper he goes back to the bed and goes into Peter’s waiting arms. Peter wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls the covers over them. They lay like that for a few minutes before stiles breaks the silence. 

“So um was that as good for you as it was for me?” 

Peter lets out a chuckle and kisses the top of Stiles’ head. “Yes Stiles, that was amazing. You were amazing.” Stiles blushes at the praise and cuddles more into the man’s shoulder. 

They slowly begin to fall asleep and as Stiles begins to drift off, he can’t help but think about how happy he and Peter are going to be. Derek be damned. They’re happy and they are going to make it. 

“I love you.” Stiles whispers into the night, wondering if Peter is awake enough to hear him. His question is answered when he hears shortly after, “I love you too.” 

Yup…. they are definitely going to make it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end!! Hope you guys liked the story. I hope to start writing more...maybe not too many chapter works but still some good stuff. Thank for sticking through till the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some Steter! Hope you liked it, haven't written in a long ass time so sorry if I'm a little rusty!


End file.
